


The Thought Of The Hungry

by Headphone_maiden



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, Food, NOT MAX//VID U NASTIES, Pancakes, Swearing, dadvid, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_maiden/pseuds/Headphone_maiden
Summary: He looks at the home he's lived in for two months and the man that's taken him in and cared for him when his real parents didn't want too and he thinks 'one hug can't hurt’ and when he wraps his small arms around David's neck he mumbles “tell anyone about this and I will skin you in your sleep”





	The Thought Of The Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushes I can write better I promise

Code of conduct: To care as less as possible then some.

That's the rule Max had always stuck with, when he was old enough to realize no one gives a shit he was forced into the cycle of just not caring because caring got you attached and becoming attached got you hurt because they would leave you and they wouldn't care ever. It wasn't hard to figure out for a bright 10 year old boy.

“Good morning Max!” Three clear loud knocks on his door.

If no one else cared why did he? Max groaned head pounding limbs aching did David ever sleep? “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” What a great way to start of a perfect morning. Max frankly didn't care David could crash and burn and he would reply with the same shrug and the same three words “I don't care” and David never seemed bothered. Maybe he thought Max did care? “Yeah right” he rolled over.

“Come on Max.” There was that chipper voice again “Cant have my son go hungry for the day!” Max only scowled “don't call me that, I'm not your son and your not my dad, clear?” he hope it sounded as snarky as it did In his head. “Oh come on Max! I've got plans today!” He turned his messy black hair to the window “it's raining you fucktard” he sneered “Max! Language young man” he could feel David's waving finger

Max ignores him rolls back over sleep calls him and he's almost there before..

“Guess all those chocolate chip pancakes will be eaten alone” and Max doesn't know if it's the ‘chocolate chip’ or the ‘alone’ part that makes him bolt out of bed to the door but all of a sudden he's hungry and about to trip over his own feet, there is no time and he's sprinting down the hall to the kitchen and the smell of pancake dough and chocolate fill his nose and he's starving now.

“I knew that'd get you up!” David smiles But Max is too hungry to acknowledge him reaching for the pancake David grabs his wrist and drags him to the table “ah ah ah” He shakes his head the small boy growls throwing of David's slender grip and seats himself at the small oak table “How many pancakes Max?” Max shrugs “As many as you can fit on my plate” then the kitchen goes silent Max likes this kind of calm not awkward silence it was something he never got with his biological parents, he feels relaxed he feels

Happy

David's places a plate of breakfast hot cakes in front of the boy “eat up” Max reaches for his Syrup “Thanks dad” 

And he's caught in bone crushing hug faster than he can realize his slip of words “You called me dad!” And you can hear the teary happiness in the red heads voice. Max groans “What the fuck are you saying stupid! I said David! David” he struggles are fruitless and he's stuck in the embrace of a watery eyed camp man.

He looks at the home he's lived in for two months and the man that's taken him in and cared for him when his real parents didn't want too and he thinks 'one hug can't hurt’ and when he wraps his small arms around David's neck he mumbles “tell anyone about this and I will skin you in your sleep”

David squeezes back “Okay Max”

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 575


End file.
